


Tomb of the Dwarf Motavians

by The_Exile



Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [23]
Category: Phantasy Star
Genre: Gen, Humor, Short, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Odin goes looking for treasure hidden in the mountains.
Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340
Kudos: 1
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Tomb of the Dwarf Motavians

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 61 'dwarfs'

"Out of interest, what were you doing out there in those caves anyway?"

"There's a renowned Esper hermitage in those mountains," explained Lutz, "Its good for studying in seclusion, so I can concentrate fully on my magic and not worry about accidental explosions causing any collateral damage. I can't tell you the details, though, Esper society is very strict about not revealing secrets to outsiders."

"That's okay," said Odin, "I was just curious, because I've heard rumours about those mountains."

Lutz sighed, "What did you hear this time?"

"There's treasure," Odin declared, "The lost treasure of the ancient Dwarf civilisation!"

"Dwarf?" Lutz frowned, confused. 

"Dwarf Motavians," he explained, "Ask any native Motavian. Their ancestors were half the size and had much longer, darker blue fur. They used to live under the mountains in entire cities they built themselves."

"I... have heard of proto-Motavians but I had not heard of them having any special treasure."

"Who do you think crafted the Laconian weapons?" insisted Odin, "Nobody these days can work with a metal as hard as Laconia."

"Hapsby would disagree with you on that."

"He's different, he's a genius scientist. He probably built a laser or something. There aren't more genius scientists out there," insisted Odin, "And those weapons are thousands of years old. They built the Labyrinths, too. The labyrinths used to just be part of their cities!"

"Then why aren't there Motavians living there now? How does a society decline that much, to just wander the desert robbing people?"

"Um... Lassic, maybe?"

"Lassic's not that old, Odin. But it could be the same force behind Lassic that toppled the Motavians civilisation," mused Lutz.

"Or the Motavians could still be hiding," said Odin, "I bet they're guarding their treasure. After all, have you ever seen lots of Motavians together? They have to go somewhere!"

"This theory... is actually not that implausible," Lutz admitted, "I hope to one day earn the trust of the Motavians. If I do, I shall ask them of their ancestors and their situation today."

"And the treasure?" Odin grinned.

Lutz sighed, "And maybe about the treasure."


End file.
